


The Taming of the Princess

by ancslove



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark Magic, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Victim Controlled/Compelled by Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: Jafar sees Jasmine as his path to the throne, and begins her utter subjugation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



The Princess had blossomed from an annoying girl brat, to an annoying but beautiful young woman. Her wealth and station certainly enhanced her allure, but even if she were merely a street rat, she’d turn heads. Jafar had initially considered little Princess Jasmine, heir to the throne, as a pest to eliminate on his way to ultimate power, but now she may be the surest and most appealing path to victory. Jafar eagerly anticipated making Princess Jasmine his prize.

A year before Jasmine would need to choose a husband, he began the careful process of her subjugation. He began slowly. Creeping into her bedchamber in the dead of night, he started acclimatizing his future wife to his touch. His staff easily kept Jasmine and her beastly protector asleep, allowing Jafar complete freedom to explore the princess’ body. For months, he stripped, touched, and tasted Jasmine’s body, mapping her flesh with tongue and hands. He learned her ripening curves, tasted her sleep-slack mouth, and posed her pliant body for his own amusement, alternately addressing her as both his queen and his slave.

Soon, Jafar wanted more. He wanted to leave his mark on the girl and hear her moan and whimper. He wanted to see those dark eyes widen in horror and then arousal, as he bent her body to his will. The first time he allowed her to awaken to his presence, Jasmine reacted with more anger than fear. She had, in her predictably imperious tone, ordered him from the room and was in the midst of threatening to have him arrested, when he pounced on her. Snake-quick, he’d clapped a hand over her mouth and used his heavier body to pin her down on the bed. He’d enjoyed the moment, as the princess screamed and squirmed beneath him. Her beautiful eyes flashing in fear and fury, her soft bosom heaving as she shouted through his palm. Once he’d had enough of her struggles, Jafar brought his staff up to her face, snake eyes swirling hypnotically.

That first time, Jafar allowed Jasmine to retain some of her mind, while he took possession of her body. It was delicious to watch the confusion and disgust and ever-present anger play across her haughty face, as he compelled her to rise and strip for him. Jasmine’s body obeyed him utterly, baring her charms to his avaricious gaze, while her cheeks flushed prettily in furious humiliation. He toyed with her, making her offer her breasts and spread her legs. As she stood before him, he took handfuls of her long, thick hair and wound the strands around her throat in a makeshift leash. And then, he forced her to kiss him. These kisses were different from his earlier play. Jasmine’s lips and tongue moved exquisitely against his, and this time, he could taste her fear and unwillingness. Her eyes were open and full of tears. Her arms moved to embrace him, and it only took a small mental nudge to have her legs wrapped around him, too. He savored the kiss, hands cupping and squeezing her buttocks hard enough to elicit low moans of pain, which he swallowed greedily.

Carrying her back to the bed, Jafar spread her out against the rich coverlet. Then, he took the long rope of her hair, still coiled around her throat, and wrapped the ends around the bedpost. The girl lay before him, beautiful in her helpless, semi-conscious state. Jafar drank her in as he disrobed. Jasmine’s eyes closed, but Jafar knew she wasn’t ready to surrender just yet. She didn’t know that he wasn’t going to deflower her, not this night. He lay between her thighs and claimed her mouth in another sweet kiss. Then, Jafar licked and sucked his way down her body. At last, he could leave his marks, spoil her flesh and brand her as his own. He sank fingers and teeth into her breasts, her belly, her full thighs, and watched bruises bloom. Jasmine’s breath hitched when he swirled his tongue in her navel, and Jafar smiled to himself. Her body was already beginning to respond to his touch. She would fall easily.

Moving lower, he reached the opening between her legs. This time, Jasmine couldn’t hold back a moan, when Jafar licked her core. Jafar licked and kissed her virginal flower, drawing more moans and whines from the helpless girl. She squirmed beneath him, just as she had when he’d first attacked her, only now in mounting pleasure and surrender. When Jafar looked up at her, Jasmine’s face was a study in unwanted lust. She moaned like a seasoned whore when Jafar’s tongue flicked across her bud. Jafar skillfully built up her pleasure, until her hips began to buck up against Jafar’s mouth, without need of a mental command. When she came, Jasmine screamed in wanton need and broken despair.

Jafar didn’t give her time to recover. His own organ rock-hard and dripping with need, he closed the girl’s legs and rutted between her thighs. Jasmine thrashed and struggled to escape, but Jafar held her legs tight and continued to thrust between them. Finally, he spilled himself over Jasmine’s thighs, abdomen, and breasts. The princess’ eyes flashed in indignant confusion, tears spilling down her red cheeks. She lay beautifully debauched and degraded. Jafar ran one hand through the mess on her breast, and then cruelly rubbed his fingers across her face. Holding her head still, he forced one finger into her mouth, compelling her to suck the digit clean. Glaring hatefully at him, the princess obeyed.

Now for the final triumph. Jafar again brought his staff before Jasmine’s eyes.

“In the morning, Your Highness, you will remember this. But you will not speak of this night or any other. You will smile at me, yet internally you will shudder in fear and arousal. Every time you think of me, you will remember the pleasure I gave you and the helplessness you felt as I played with you. You now belong to me, Princess Jasmine.”

Jasmine’s dark eyes flashed in submissive surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jafar greeted the Princess pleasantly, inquiring whether she’d slept well the previous night. The Sultan’s eyes widened in surprise when Jasmine responded with a cordial smile, quite unlike her usual icy hauteur. The little Sultan didn’t notice his daughter’s inner turmoil, the distress and quiet terror in her eyes as her lips curved sweetly. Over the next few weeks, Jafar continued his game. Each night, he allowed Jasmine to maintain enough presence of mind to hate what he did to her. She cried and whimpered in pain and unwilling pleasure, and her body surrendered to Jafar bit by bit. Each day, she smiled docilely, and only winced when Jafar touched her. And the touches increased: lingering strokes to her hand, brushes against her bare back, the occasional, subtle tug on her long ponytail.

The night Jafar decided to escalate his plan, he gave his victim more self-control than usual. The Sultan had earlier refused one of Jafar’s suggestions for tightening control over his subjects, and Jafar was ready to punish the little man’s daughter. It was time to test Jasmine’s submission. Released from the sway of his staff, Jasmine flew at him, fists beating against Jafar’s chest. The girl got in a good swing, but Jafar was pleased that his training still partially held. Jasmine didn’t scream. She didn’t spare a glance for her still-sleeping tiger. It was easy to seize her slim wrists and hold her as she cried. Easier still to compel her to her knees before him, while he bared his arousal. Soon, he had her pinned against the side of her own bed, wrists bound behind her back. Jafar stared down at his girl. He tangled one hand in her mass of hair, and traced the fingers of his other over her face, her wet cheeks and soft mouth. Her beauty had only grown, as her fire subsided. Jafar ran his thumb around Jasmine’s moist lips, before slipping it inside her mouth. Slowly, he toyed with her, as she knelt trapped, fucking his thumb in and out of her mouth. He held his hard cock before her, and laughed when she tried to twist her head away. Holding her still, he rubbed himself on her face. The humiliated girl wept easily, where once she would have snapped her teeth.

“Keep your mouth open, Princess.”

Jafar sighed his pleasure when his cock finally entered her lips. He’d been gentle with her so far, and tonight Jafar was ready to indulge in his prize. Jasmine gagged as her mouth was roughly filled. Jafar set a hard, fast rhythm, knocking her against the bed. Thrusting deeper, he forced himself down her throat. Her throat was snug and slick around him, and the wet heat of her mouth felt better than anything Jafar had ever dreamed. Jasmine’s eyes welled with tears again. Trapped between the mattress behind her and Jafar’s own body, with nothing to hold onto as his cock buffeted her, she could only choke and cry. Jafar pounded her mouth brutally, his lust spurred by her wretched degradation. He came down her throat, pulling out to let the last spurts land on her pretty face.

“Until next time, Your Highness.”

* * *

 

Jafar continued his nightly visits. Sometimes, he would let the girl remain fully unconscious while he played with her, sometimes he kept her awake to control her physical movements. On those nights, she grew skilled at servicing his cock exactly the way he enjoyed. He loved watching her head bob up and down, long hair falling around her face. After a few weeks, her lips and tongue were as practiced and talented as any whore’s. Sometimes she glared up at him with hate in her eyes, and sometimes, she just sobbed as she sucked him.

When the sun was up, he played different aspects of the game, commenting solicitously on how tired she seemed, asking if she felt ill. Each time, the Sultan took note of his concern and Jasmine’s blushing demurrals. The surreptitious touches also escalated. He groped her breasts under the guise of wrapping a supportive arm around her, and sometimes stole kisses when the Sultan and his courtiers wouldn’t notice. The once outspoken and confident girl was a shell of her former self.

The court and her father simply thought she had matured.

The months passed. Foreign suitors came seeking Jasmine’s hand, and she refused them all. During their nights together, Jafar took to insulting her would-be husbands. No one else could ever know her body and mind the way he did. No one else would ever want her, if they knew how impure and used she was. No one else could love her. She would never find better than Jafar. One day, after rejecting yet another pompous foreign prince, Jasmine declared to her father, with a flicker of her old fire heating her voice, that she wanted to marry for love. As she stormed from the throne room, her eyes met Jafar’s briefly, before shying away. She was ready for the final phase.

That night, with his staff glowing by his side, Jafar finally took Jasmine’s virginity. Under his spell, she stripped for him, shaking her hair out over her shoulders, loose and wanton. And Jafar laughed in ultimate triumph when the Princess of Agrabah lowered herself onto his aching cock. She rode him enthusiastically, if mechanically. Jafar lowered his mouth to her throat, sucking and biting deep bruises along her graceful collarbone. His hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. They climaxed together, mouths locking hungrily. Jasmine belonged to him, a gorgeous toy whom he could have sweetly helpless, furiously resisting, or desperately in love. He’d won, and soon the world would know his victory.

The next morning, disheveled and smiling, hypnotic love lighting her eyes, Princess Jasmine declared to her father, “I choose to marry Jafar.”


End file.
